


A New System

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Magnus Bane, Workaholic Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been married for three months and things are not the best. Alec has been spending way to much time at the institute, trying to change the laws the clave has against downworlders, but the result has been him neglecting both Magnus and himself. Izzy has come up with a solution to help ease his workload. Now she and Magnus just have to convince him to accept the help and go home and relax.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been wanting to post this series for MONTHS, but I’ve been restraining myself because I wanted to wait for the finale. Now it’s out and I’m so excited. I’ve got big plans for this series. A lot of it is already written and I just need to fix the finer points. I hope you guys stick around for the ride. (Especially if you are interested in seeing Malec babies)

Alec groaned as he laid his head down at his desk, the cool of the wood feeling good against the warmth of his throbbing forehead. To many reports piling up, to many people knocking in his door, to many complaints being throw at him. There is only so much one person can take before they reach their breaking point and he had reached his days ago. Months ago. 

He has been married to Magnus for about three months now and, since coming back from their honeymoon, he had barely been able to spend time with him. A quick hello and a kiss before passing out in bed. Most nights he would lay down and try to stay awake as long as he can, listening to Magnus tell stories about his day. His mumbles barely counted as a response, but Magnus never complained, simply kissed his forehead and snuggled into his chest to fall asleep. Alec would be gone before he even woke up. 

Change does not happen over night. The Clave have been surprisingly supportive of the ideas Alec has been throwing at them, but there are still bigoted people standing in the way for things to be fully moved forward. Just barely enough votes for new laws to be passed and old ways to be thrown to the curb. New members have been added to try and aid the movements, but things still need time, and now that they are more open to change the waiting is not something that sits well with Alec, but all he can do is grin and bare it. 

A knock sounded on the other side of his door causing Alec to sigh. “Come in,” he called without lifting his head.

Thee door swung open with a slight squeak.  
“Oh, darling. You are just wearing yourself ragged aren’t you.”

Alec’s head shot up when he heard his husbands voice. He caught a quick glimpse of Magnus and Izzy standing in his doorway before the pain in his head shot down the back of his neck. He groaned again before laying his head back down. 

Gentle hands carded through his hair and he felt the familiar tingle of magic on his scalp. Alec smiled as the headache he’s had for the past couple of days vanished. He lifted his head to look into the beautiful cat eyes staring down at him in concern.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered.

Magnus beamed at him and leaned down to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Anything for you, my love.” He rested his forehead against Alec’s.

“Alec,” Izzy hesitantly called. He leaned away from Magnus to look at her. “I’ve come up with a plan for you.”

Alec frowned and stood up so he could walk over to her. “A plan for what?” 

“For the institute.” She smiled up at him. “You spend way to much unneeded time and energy here.”

Alec new it was true, but he never wanted to bother anyone else with more work. Isabelle and Simon just started dating, Jace was not in the best mental state right now since they lost Clary, and Underhill has been spending a lot of time with Lorenzo. He did not want to make them stay at the institute all the time. He told Izzy as much and both her and Magnus chuckled at him.

Magnus walked over to join them, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist and kissing his cheek. “You are way to selfless, darling. It’s on of the things I love about you, but sometimes it hurts you more than it should.”

Alec shrugged and turned to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist and bury his face in his neck. The fact that he was not persisting that he was fine was what made them know Alec agreed with them. He would usually fight everyone on matters like this without faltering in his resolve, resulting in him winning the argument, but now he remained quiet. He has a husband now, he does not need to waste his days away at the institute. 

Izzy reaches into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She started to unfold it as she walked over to sit on the couch by his fireplace. Magnus pulled Alec out of his hiding spot in his neck to lead him over to Izzy, sitting him between them. The paper was immediately pushed into his hands and he started looking over it as Izzy told him what it entailed.

“It’s a new schedule. It divides everything up between you, me, Jace and Underhill. Obviously all big decisions that are brought to us while your not here will wait to be made until you come back, unless it’s urgent and then we would call you.”

Alec appreciated her trying, but he still was not sure about giving them more work.

Izzy rolled her eyes, as if reading his mind. “I already talked to both Jace and Underhill and they agreed with it. The helped me write the schedule so that it works for all of us.”

Alec sighed and put the paper on the coffee table in front of them. “Izzy I still don’t-“

“Please, Alexander,” Magnus suddenly cried, turning his attention back towards him. “I barely see you as it is. I miss you terribly.”

He stared into his husbands eyes and saw the sadness that Magnus was trying to hide from him. He knows he’s been neglecting him, and it hurt him to do it, but at the time he did not know what else to do. Now, though, the answer that he so desperately wanted, but was to prideful to ask for, was willingly handed to him. He would be a fool to not accept the help. 

He raised his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek, gently brushing his thumbs against the smooth skin under his eyes. Magnus gave him a hopeful smile and Alec returned it with a nod. Letting out a small sob, Magnus leaned forward to kiss him once more. It started out as an innocent press of lips against the other, but soon Magnus was pushing his tongue past Alec’s lips causing a low moan to escape Alec.

“Woah boys!” Izzy shot up from the couch and glared down at them. “I love you both, but I don’t want to see or hear those noises coming from my brother. Please, go home.”

That is when Alec remembered the stack of papers he still needed to approve and sign. He started to pull away from Magnus, but the warlock gripped the back of his shirt to keep him on the couch and pressed up against him.

“Izzy can handle all the paperwork,” he whispered leaning close to his ear. “You need to come home, eat something and sleep.”

“What if I don’t want to sleep?” Alec raised a suggestive eyebrow causing both Magnus and Izzy to laugh.

They both stood as Magnus flicked his wrist to create a portal and Izzy went to sit behind the desk. “Then I guess we’ll just have to figure out what else to do.”

He was still a little unsure about this, but he was going to try to let it go. Izzy did say if it was important they would contact him, so he just needed to trust his siblings. Easier said than done. They were like puppies, he loved them, but did not trust them fully with everything. He knows how his siblings get sometimes. They get bored with something easily and when you’re signing paperwork for hours on end he knows this won’t be any different. The only hope he has is that there are three of them, so hopefully it would be easy for them to get everything done in his absence.

“I don’t want to see you here for a couple days, Alec,” Izzy called after him. “You need to rest.” 

Before he could answer Magnus was pulling him through the portal and then they were in their living room. Magnus waisted no time in pushing down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit in the couch and snapping his fingers for a carton of take out to appear in Alec’s hand. 

Alec chuckled and dug into his food. “Don’t waist anytime I’m trying to get me fat, huh.”

Magnus sat next to him and flicked his ear. “Isn’t that what marriage is about. You get comfortable and let yourself go?” He snapped a carton of fried rice into his hand and moved back so he was leaning against his husbands side.

“Okay, so no more working out, gotcha. From now on I’ll be sure to eat more and keep sitting on my ass,” Alec teased.

Magnus paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He turned to glare at him. “You better not, I love those abs.”

“Oh I see, you only married me for my muscles.” Alec frowned in mock hurt as he put his finished carton on the table. He leaned back and crossed his arms with a pout.

Magnus rolled his eyes and put his food down. He turned and pushed on Alec until he was laying on his back across the couch. He straddled the taller mans thighs and ran his hands across Alec’s stomach. Drift up over his chest and soon he was laying flush on top of Alec, running his hands through his hair. They stared into each other eyes, each seeing the love and affection they felt reflected in the others gaze. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered, afraid to break the comfortable silence between them. 

Magnus smiled and leaned down to rest his head against Alec’s chest, his heart beat a habitual comfort. “I love you as well, darling.”

Alec started carding his fingers through Magnus spiky hair. “Im not going in tomorrow. Izzy said to take some time off so I’m not gonna go in. I’m yours all day.”

Magnus smiled and rubbed his hands up and down Alec’s side. “You promise?” 

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested in following this series, you might want to remember the transfers that are mentioned here. They are going to be rather important ;)

Alec awoke to the blazing sun beating down on his face from the open window near the bed. He groaned and turned over to his left side and straight into Magnus, who was facing him with with his eyes open. The sun shone on the parts of his body that wasn’t shaded by Alec’s own, causing his skin to glow in the early light and his eyes to sparkle. He was the most breathtaking being Alec has ever seen. 

Magnus let out a small chuckle at Alec’s distress. “Sun to bright for you, my love?”

Alec sighed, nodding, and tried to bury himself as close to his husband as possible when the older man wrapped him in his arms. This is how he wants to wake up for the rest of his life, with them wrapped in each other’s arms. This is were he felt safe, loved and accepted. No matter what else life throws at him he knows that this is where he belongs, next to this wonderful, beautiful, man.

“We should get up, Alexander. It’s past eleven.”

Alec did not budge an inch. “Good. Days off are meant for sleep.”

“But, darling, I’m hungry.” As if on cue Alec’s stomach growled causing them both to laugh. “And it seems I’m not the only one. Come on!”

He jumped off the bed so quickly it gave Alec whiplash and soon he was being yanked off as well and dragged to the kitchen. Magnus has always been way to chipper in the morning, whereas he was always a groggy mess, disheveled hair sticking up in all directions. How Magnus always looked so perfect was mind boggling.

“Okay, I’m thinking pancakes.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and soon bags of ingredients littered the counter. Alec rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. Leave it Magnus to make sure they have enough to feed an army. The joke he made yesterday about Magnus fattening him up was only half joking. Part of him actually thinks Magnus is trying to get him fat, or at least see how much food he can put into him before Alec puts his foot down. 

“Alexander, put four cups of flour in this bowl.” Magnus placed a large bowl in front of him on the counter. 

He opened the bags of flower and did as he was told, shaking his head. “So demanding. “

“You love it.” Magnus smirked and winked at him. 

Before his brain could register what he was doing, Alec reached into one of the flour bags to get a handful of the white powder, and tossed it in Magnus’ direction. It hit him in the chest and plastered out across his torso and neck. Magnus paused and gaped at Alec, who stared wide eyed back at the warlock. It finally clicked what he did and Alec was not sure if he should laugh or run.

Next thing he knew flour was flying everywhere. Laughter rang out between them as they each tried to turn the other white as snow. It covered the kitchen from floor to ceiling and Alec was sure that, even with magic, they were gonna find it in weird places in the coming weeks. They ducked behind either side of the island and continued pelting each other with giant handfuls, when suddenly Magnus climbed on top of the counter and tipped two full bags of flour onto Alec’s head.

He sputtered and jumped up, white cascading all around him. “Okay,” he coughed. “Okay, you win.”

Magnus beamed and jumped down to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck. “I always do.”

Alec smirked and tightened his hold around Magnus’ waist and started vigorously shaking his head, dislodging the white from his hair and covering Magnus even more. He laughed a gripped Alec’s cheeks to stop his movements and captured his lips. It was lazy and sweet and full of love. Their hips slowly began to grid together and their pants started to feel tighter. Magnus’ fingers caressing his wild locks as the kiss deepened and then, all to soon, Magnus was pulling away.

“Come on, darling. Let us shower and then we’ll try again.”

Once in the bathroom they took their time stripping each other of their ruined sleep clothes. Slowly peeling off shirts and pulling down pants as they waited a moment for the water to warm. When Magnus deemed it appropriate they entered and Alec’s back was immediately pressed against the cold tiled wall. Magnus ground his hips down against Alec’s, their half hard cocks pressed tightly against each other. Both moaning at the contact. Magnus kissed along his jaw as he expertly rolled his hips foreword. 

“Magnus,” Alec gasped as Magnus nibbled along his deflect rune. “Please.”

Magnus shushed him as he returned his lips back to his husbands. His tongue seeking entrance and, when it was granted, it battled teasingly with Alec’s own. While he had Alec distracted, Magnus reached around him and, with magically lubed fingers, he gently dipped between Alec’s cheeks and teased at his entrance. Alec threw his head back against the wall and groaned. Magnus took the opportunity to stare at his husbands blissed out face. 

Magnus slowly slid his middle finger into Alec and waited a moment for his Shadowhunter to become accustomed to the sudden intrusion.  
Then Magnus slid the finger deeper into Alec, before moving the digit in and out. They kissed passionately as Magnus slid another finger into him, slowly stretching him.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned his name against his lips. “Hurry, please.”

Magus slid a third finger into Alec and began to thrust them in and out at a faster pace, curling his fingers until he hit Alec’s prostate, causing the younger man to let out a shout of pleasure. He pushed back against Magnus’ fingers, seeking more. Needing more. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Magnus asked, his voice coming out deeper.

Alec vehemently nodded his head, fingers gripping the sides of Magnus’ neck. “Yes, yes, Magnus...”

Magnus slid his fingers from Alec’s body and gripped his thighs until Alec understood what he wanted. Jumping up slightly he wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist and was promptly trapped between him and the wall. Magnus teasingly slid his lubed cock between his ass cheeks, driving Alec insane.

Alec growled and reached down to guide Magnus’ cock until the tip was positioned at his entrance. Pressing their lips back together Magnus decided he was done teasing and slowly slid inside him, causing Alec to moan into his mouth. 

Magnus waited a few moments, letting his husbands body adjust to him. They simply kissed. Press of lips against lips and tongue sliding against tongue. It has been over two weeks since they were able to be intimate like this and Magnus wanted to savor him.

When he was ready Alec rocked his hips slightly, wanting for Magnus to move and kissing him more passionately, tongue searching his mouth to wrap around his own.

Magnus started to move, sliding in and out of Alec as slow as he could muster. Alec gripped fistfuls of his hair, annoyed by the slow pace, and moved his lips to Magnus neck to bite hard just under his ear. Magnus moaned and picked up the pace from a slow drag to steady movements. 

“Magnus, faster,” Alec pleaded, panting in his ear. 

“It’s been to long, love. I want to enjoy you,” Magnus murmured against his hair. “You feel amazing.”

Magnus chuckled at the frustrated groan Alec let out and started thrusting harder but still just as slow. With every thrust he hit Alec’s sweet spot dead on, causing white spots to appear in Alec’s vision and, as the pace got faster, Alec’s moans got louder. 

“Magnus.” Alec chanted his name like a prayer and it was the most beautiful thing Magnus has had the fortune of hearing. “Don’t stop, baby. Faster.” He used the grip he had on Magnus’ hair to turn their heads so their lips were a hairbreadth away from the other. Breathing in the same air.

Magnus’ pace suddenly turned brutal as he chased after that feeling pooling low in his belly. Alec cried out in pleasure at the intensity at which he was being pounded. Magnus intended to drag this out, to savor it, but he’s been without this for weeks and, now that he has Alec, it was hard to slow back down. So he did not. The feeling of Alec around him was like a drug, one he had happily gotten addicted to to.

“Alexander. Close.”

“Me too, baby.”

Alec shivered when Magnus leaned down to flick his tongue against his deflect rune. Slowly running his tongue down the length of it. Alec tilted his head to the side, not wanting Magnus to stop in his ministrations as his husband bit and sucked all around the rune. As they got closer to the edge Alec’s grip in his hair turned brutal. 

He thrust faster, harder, wanting to bring them both over and soon Alec was crying out, his body bucking against Magnus as he came untouched. Cum filling the space between them and covering Magnus’ chest. His body naturally squeezed around Magnus cock as he came, dragging Magnus to his end. He groaned, biting down on Alec’s shoulder and coming hard inside him. 

They waited a moment before Magnus lowered Alec back to his unsteady feet. Keeping a tight hold on him to keep Alec from falling. They whispered their love to one another and pressed gentle kisses to the others lips. 

“We should do that more often,” Magnus chuckled as he caresses the purple bruises he left on Alec’s neck.

Alec just smiled at him with a blissed out look in his eyes.

They quickly finished washing the cum and flour off their bodies and soon were back in the kitchen. This time they were able to finish making their pancakes. Multiple stacks covered the table and Magnus ended up snapping most to the local homeless shelter when they could no longer eat any.

“How about a movie, love?” Magnus asked when they were done, pulling Alec away from the mess that is their kitchen. They can deal with that at a later time. 

“What movie?”

“That Alpha movie came out a while ago and I’ve been meaning to see it, so I was thinking that.”

Alec let himself be pulled to the couch and moved to lay on his back across the length of it. Magnus crawled over him to lay flush on top of his body with his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, very content. About halfway through the movie, though, Alec‘s phone started to ring. 

Alec picked it up from where he placed it on the coffee table before the movie. “It’s Izzy.”

Magnus groaned and hugged Alec tighter, afraid that he was about to leave when he was promised the day off. 

“Hey Iz...... Yeah..... Of course I would. What do you need? ..... She would?..... Okay, give me like an hour, we’re watching a movie, then I’ll be there.”

Magnus felt his chest tighten.

“Yup.... Love yah to Iz, see you soon.” He put his phone back on the table and wrapped his arms back around Magnus and glanced down at him. Magnus is looking up at him with what almost looks like tears in his eyes. “Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Alec wipes Magnus cheek where a tear escaped. 

Magnus reaches up to cover Alec’s hand on his cheek with his own. He turned his head to kiss his palm and closed his eyes. “I don’t want you to leave. We haven’t been able to spend more than a couple of hours together everyday for weeks. I miss you.” He opened his eyes to look into Alec’s, golden cat eyes meeting hazel. “Please, don’t go.”

Alec sits up suddenly, forcing Magnus to kneel in his lap, and cups his face with both hands, whipping his tears away with his thumbs. “Oh baby, no.” He kisses him gently. “That’s not why she called.” 

Now Magnus is confused. “But you said you would go in after our movie.” 

“Yes I did, and you can come with me if you’d like. Izzy hasn’t been able to see you in over a week, so I’m sure she’d be thrilled.”

“What do you have to do?”

“Izzy just needs me to sign a couple papers that require my personal signature, not Jace or Izzy’s, then...” he trailed off. 

“Then?” Magnus prompted.

Alec gave him a blinding smile. “Then I’m off until Monday.”

Magnus mouth fell open. “Monday?”

“Yup”

“As in next week?”

“Correct.”

“Alexander, it’s Tuesday today.”

“Also correct, my love.” 

“You have six days off?” Magnus gasped. 

“Yeah. Well, five after today, so, yeah. As long as there isn’t some giant attack, that is, then I would need to go in.”

Magnus tackled Alec back down on the couch kissing him hard. “I love you so much, darling.”

“And I love you, Mags. We gotta make sure to tell my siblings, Underhill and Lydia how much we love them too. Lydia is gonna keep the clave from bothering my Institute to much while I’m gone.”

About an hour later Alec and Magnus walked into the Institute hands intertwined and made their way to Alec’s office. They were getting friendly greetings from the shadowhunters that Magnus knows, but there was a group of three that they passed that the two males glared and turned up their noses at the sight of Magnus. 

“I’m guessing those are the Cambridge transfers you mentioned last week?” Magnus asked.

“Yup, aren’t they a delight?”

Magnus frowned as the tall blonde male glared daggers at him. He seemed to be personally offended by just Magnus being in the same room, which is odd considering how everyone in the community is becoming more excepting of downworlders recently. Then again, that might be the case of why they were transferred here. What better place to send them than to the person who is leading the change, his Alexander. 

“Ignore them,” Alec told him as he pulled him along. “And if they say anything unseemly to you anytime you’re here you tell me, okay.”

Magnus nodded. “Are they that bad?” he asked when they turned a corner and the three teenagers were out of sight.

“Rachel isn’t, she’s actually really sweet. Oliver and Jack on the other hand are still pretty biased. They’re Lydia’s cousins. She asked if I would take them because she doesn’t like their attitude and she hopes, by being here, that their prejudice towards downworlders will go away. Rachel came because she’s Oliver’s girlfriend and refused to let him come here without her.”

“Well, if anyone could help them with that it’s you, darling.” Magnus squeezed his fingers.

Alec smiled with a faint blush to his cheeks.

“Now, lets go sign these paper so we can go home and figure out how to spend our coming week. I was thinking beaches, foreign cities and beautiful county sides.”

Raising an eyebrow Alec asked, “how about just home?” 

“Home sounds just as good as anything, as long as you’re with me, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
